


【翻译】Hamartia(the hero's fatal flaw)阿克琉斯之踵 by astolat

by lotusfire666



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译者：千重雪</p>
    </blockquote>





	【翻译】Hamartia(the hero's fatal flaw)阿克琉斯之踵 by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hamartia (the hero's fatal flaw)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724645) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> 译者：千重雪

    最近这段日子，若是Harold正在忙碌，偶尔收到号码的就会是John。六月二十九号那天John得到了一个号码，正当他准备查询号码信息时Harold走了进来。他看着John在板上写下的号码，直截了当地说：“这是Leila。”  
  
    John用破了纪录的车速把他们俩送到了布鲁克林，由彼得罗辛家族和解协议付款购下的她外祖父母的房子就在那里。面对着警惕性相当高的Sammy和Veda他俩几乎是破门而入。John把Harold留在楼下作解释，自己两步一跨冲上了楼梯上的婴儿房，在那里的Leila——一切安好，蜷在她的幼儿床里酣睡着，怀中紧紧抱着一个动物布偶。  
  
    John在床边的摇椅上坐了一会儿，他狂奔的心跳逐渐平和了下来，然后站起身关上了百叶窗，迅速环视一周后他没发现什么异常之处。楼下的话语声渐渐止歇，Harold轻手轻脚走进门来。John把椅子让给了他，自己站在幼儿床的床头望着Leila。午后的斜阳缓缓滑过地板，她已经不再是个小婴儿，而是一个小女孩了，但她依然保留着那小小的鼻头和丝绒般的蓬松红发。  
  
    这个家并没有富裕到会引诱他人绑架孩童索取赎金的地步。彼得罗辛家族的和解协议是公道合理的，然而赔偿金并非绰绰有余：Sammy和Veda只想要抚养权以及让对方提供足够保障Leila未来生活的费用，而阿德南•彼得罗辛只希望掩盖和了结所有的一切。他的妻子仍被关在监狱，和解协议的条款严格规定让他们放弃未来对彼得罗辛家族的一切财产要求，因此Leila同父异母的兄弟没有动机，而且Sammy和Veda近来并没有任何其他麻烦。  
  
    Leila打着呵欠醒了过来，在她的幼儿床里爬起了身，看了一眼Harold就开始尖叫：“眼镜先生！眼镜先生！”然后伸出双手要抱抱。Harold惊讶地眨了眨眼，但还是伸手将她抱了起来。John弯下腰拿起了那个动物布偶，是一只大部分是灰色，外观有些破旧的小兔子，而Harold曾登上安珀警报的那张奇形怪状的肖像画正熨烫在那兔子的脸上。  
  
    “她总是在半夜惊醒然后不停地哭。”Veda有些不好意思地解释道：“我觉得她大概是想念你了，所以我把那画烫了上去然后给了她。”  
  
    “和她呆在一起。”Harold对John说，他拿起了自己的笔记本电脑。  
  
    “你去哪里？”John问。  
  
    “驾驶攻击[1]。”Harold说：“Sammy会带我在这附近转一圈。”  
  
    John完成了房子的安全检查，然后回到了起居室守着Leila，她正在忙于用字母积木搭一些重要的建筑物。在以怀疑的眼光上上下下看了John三次之后，她大概是终于觉得这人还不赖，然后她站起身走到他面前，将小手放在了他膝盖上，抬头盯着他，两人大眼瞪小眼中。  
  
    “你可以跟我玩吗？”她问道。  
  
    最终他坐在了地板上让兔子Finch跳舞，然后用那种尖细的娃娃音（译注：请参考芝麻街等一切儿童节目）对她讲使用复杂密码的重要性。  
  
    每十五分钟他便检查房子一次，这房子的安全水准实在是不能再差：四面都有窗户，只有薄薄的窗帘遮蔽；一个前门一个侧门加一个车库门，后院还有个通往地下室的开口。但一切都风平浪静。一小时后他联系了Harold，而Harold只是有些不耐地说：“在半径五个街区的范围内破解每一个无线局域网并不是个挥挥手就能解决的事，Reese先生。”  
  
    当Harold最终给他回电话时Leila正在一边用勺子敲着饭桌一边吃晚饭。“也差不多是时候了，”John对着耳塞通讯器说：“到底是——”  
  
    “把她的东西打包，”Harold在耳机里说，声音充满了惊惶失措：“我们把她带走，收拾好所有东西然后带她上车——”  
  
    “已经在做了，”John说，一手环着Leila另一只手推着Veda上楼，Leila一边尖叫一边扑打挣扎：“不要洗澡！”她叫道：“我不要洗澡！”  
  
    “不，”John说：“今晚不会洗澡，亲爱的。”  
  
    他把她放进儿童安全座椅，既困惑又担忧的Veda指导他怎么将这座椅固定在他们车的后座，正在这时Sammy和Harold出现了。Harold跨出Sammy的车后立刻向他们一瘸一拐走过来，笔记本电脑夹在手臂下，他的脸色一片苍白：  
  
    “所有东西都准备好了吗？”他问：“你有没有拿上——”  
  
    “是的，”John说，Sammy在他们身后小声与Veda交谈，说他们俩同样得离开。

“所有需要的东西都齐全了，Harold——”

“是Root，”Harold说：“今早有家本地星巴克的安保摄像头拍下了她，是Root。”

   
———————————————————————————————————————

 

John让Harold开车，自己坐在Leila身旁。她每五分钟就可怕地哭闹一次，让人完全无法问任何问题，并且拒绝了John绞尽脑汁的一切安慰，接着她就只是突然陷入了沉睡。John揉搓着脸倚身向前：“Root究竟是为什么想要Leila？”他问道。  
  
    Harold的视线没有离开前方的道路：“我想她找到机器了，”他说：“服务器所在的物理位置。”  
  
    “她能对那玩意儿 **做** 什么吗？”John问：“她能——黑进去，或——”  
  
    “不，”Harold回答：“她做不了任何事，但我能。”  
  
    “你曾经告诉过我那机器是锁定了的。”John说：“一个完全封闭的系统。”  
  
    “它的确是。”Harold说：“唯一的例外是某个具备授权的管理员物理性地出现在核心服务器之前。”  
  
    “她需要把你带到那边去？”John问道。  
  
    “她需要的不止如此。”Harold的嘴唇动了动，在后视镜中与John对望了一瞬：“我当她的面清楚声明过，我宁可——我宁可死也不会帮她威胁到机器。”他的视线又转回路面。“但要是她抓了Leila——”  
  
    John看着Leila，她睡得正香，小嘴里正吮着自己的三根手指，那柔软的娃娃脸上小眉头微微皱着，娇小、无助、 **易于携带** 。Root会强迫Harold把Leila放进一个婴儿背袋，她会用枪指着Leila的头，把Harold带到服务器那里，而Harold——Harold会满足她的一切要求。这诡计牢不可破。  
  
    “John，”Harold说，视线回避着他：“我们不能让这种事发生。”  
  
    “只要我还有一口气在就不会。”John回答。  
  
    “恐怕这还不够，”Harold说：“John，如果万一——一旦我们无法保证Leila的安全——”  
  
    John领会了Harold想说的话。“不。”他断然拒绝。  
  
    “没有其他更保险的方法。”Harold说：“我是认真的，John。我宁可死也不愿看见Root获得机器的权限。如果我们无法阻止她得到Leila——那我就必须毁掉另一个选择。”  
  
    “听我说，”John倾身向前：“我们会保证Leila的安全。我们将把她带到一个Root永远也找不到她的地方。”

 

Harold没有说话，在耀眼的琥珀色路灯下他的表情凝滞而遥远，有些奇异。John锐声叫道：“ **Harold** ！”  
  
    “好吧。”Harold猛然回答：“我们该去哪儿？”

 

———————————————————————————————————————  
  
    他们顺道去图书馆带上了Bear、枪支和电脑器材，在沉沉夜色中飞驰。午夜前后大概是在维吉尼亚州内的某地，John让Harold停车在某个休息区，避开灯光等待，直到某个单身男人泊了一辆不起眼的黑色SUV在停车场并走进了室内。  
  
    “把安全座椅解开。”他对Harold说。John命令在车周围不安巡视的Bear保持警惕，然后把周围三辆车的牌照拆下交换，并把最后的那套装在了SUV上，然后撬开了车。他把车停在了他们原来的车旁边，Harold把安全座椅拖到了后车座，Bear跳上了前座。  
  
    他们到了北卡州的夏洛特，清晨五点火车站已经停了不少车。Harold歪歪倒倒地醒了过来，在后视镜里眨巴着眼看着John。“我们走吧。”John说，把车钥匙留在了点火开关里，Harold疲惫地点了点头，斜过身去解开了安全座椅。  
  
    当John把安全座椅举起来时Leila醒了过来：“我要外婆！”她挣扎着要离开座椅。  
  
    “她不在这里，亲爱的，”John告诉她：“你能说‘爹地’吗？”  
  
    她对他眨了眨眼：“爹地？”  
  
    “对。”John说：“你能记住叫我爹地吗？”  
  
    “爹地！”她立刻回答。  
  
    他指着Harold：“这是爸爸。”  
  
    Leila表示反对：“眼镜先生！”  
  
    “不，亲爱的。”John说：“眼镜先生是兔子，这是爸爸。”  
  
    她低头看了看仍然抱在怀里的兔子玩偶，然后抓着它举了起来：“这是眼镜先生！”  
  
    “没错。”John说。  
  
    “这是眼镜先生，那是爸爸，你是爹地！”她兴高采烈地说。  
  
    “这才是我的好姑娘。”John说，把安全椅挟在身旁。“又要开始学习隐蔽了。”他拿起了装满Leila物品的包。  
  
    “我要出去！”Leila用力扯着安全带。  
  
    “很快就好，Leila。”Harold望着他们，嘴角下垂惴惴不安。“我们去哪里？”在走向火车站的路上他询问John。  
  
    “哪儿都不去。”John说：“我们先去买开往西边的火车车票，然后搭的士去一家中档旅馆，再找一间乡下的出租屋，大概离附近一小时左右车程的那种，之后你可以给我们制作些身份证明。”  
  
    “那么远？”Harold问，这是他第一次流露出怀疑：“考虑到我们化用的身份，”他望着Leila：“在城市环境里不会更好些吗？”  
  
    “我们可不期望交上朋友，Harold，”John说：“我们希望我们的邻居鄙视然后避开我们，一对丢人的普通Gay夫夫会是个不错的选择。”  
  
    他们在一家带会展中心的凯悦巨型酒店停了车，大厅内人潮汹涌。前台的工作人员对着电脑几乎没抬头，直接给他们办了入住登记，根本没人抱怨Bear超过了宠物限重50磅的规定。John把“请勿打扰”的牌子挂在了前门外，喝下了两杯免费的速溶咖啡，在Harold给他们编造身份背景时快速冲了个澡。当他重新穿上衣服时，门外的一个快递员便送来了全新的驾照和银行卡。  
  
    John拿了他的那份装进口袋，再次穿上他的西装外套：“我出去的时候别给任何人开门。”他对Harold说，“别叫客房服务，别打电话。”  
  
    “这没必要，Reese先生。”Harold回答，自己已经走到了门边，准备锁上安全门闩。  
  
    John点了点头：这只是为了进一步确定安全。“我会在两小时内回来，”他说：“要是我没回，叫辆出租车去另一家旅馆。如果我没事，我会在老地方留言。如果我说了‘一切都好（All is well）’这句话，那就当我已经遭到危险，别再用任何方式联系我，打电话给Carter然后回纽约去。”  
  
    Harold盯着他，John感到了一阵寒意：他再清楚不过了，如果这种事真的发生，Harold绝不会给Carter打电话。“Finch，她能帮上忙的。”他说道。  
  
    “早点回来。”Harold最终只说了这么一句话。

 

 

 

 

 

John步行到了酒店三个街区之外，看着那些车牌架，然后他招了辆出租车去了第一家他仔细观察过两次的代理车行。不到一小时后他便回到了酒店，带着一辆买下的二手认证

SUV[2]，令某个销售经理颇为兴奋了一阵子，在街上时他看到了总共四辆车，都和他手上这一辆没什么分别。  
  
    当他打开门，把安全闩推到能打开的最大程度，Harold走了过来并朝他身后走廊的两侧都瞄了瞄，眼神紧绷：“一切都好（All is well）？”他问道。  
  
    “不，但我们没事。”John回答，然后Harold开门让他进去。“我弄了辆车，现在怎么样了？”  
  
    Leila正和Bear一起坐在地板上，一人一狗正欢乐地撕扯着酒店的电视指南和那本精美的夏洛特游览指导书。“爹地！”她叫道，一把抱住了John的双腿。然后她指着被她从书里撕下的某张图片：“我要冰淇淋！”那张图事实上是当地艺术博物馆的某个花式雕塑，John觉得或许是因为顶部的装饰隐隐约约看起来很像是软式冰激凌的缘故，他看向Harold。  
  
    “我采用了一些贿赂。”Harold承认，语声有气无力。虽然他抽时间刮了胡子，但他脸部的皮肤依旧带着疲倦的阴影：“是的，Leila，我会叫客房服务的。而关于房子的事，”他补充道：“我在相当偏僻的一些地区找到了三处带家具的出租房产，我找了个律师去检查哪家能最快租出来。你躺下睡一会儿吧。”John迷迷糊糊点了点头。他必须休息，在不眠不休高度警惕超过32个小时之后，他自己已经快精疲力竭了。  
  
    他躺上了床，但一分钟之后他又睁开了眼。Leila踮着脚尖站在床边直直盯着他的脸，两人的鼻子只隔了一英寸：“你 **睡着** 了。”她告诉他。  
  
    “不，但我很想睡着。”John回答。  
  
    之后Leila反复指示眼镜先生“保持安静，因为爹地想 **睡觉** ”的行为对他的休息完全没有任何好处，但除此之外还有某件事困扰着他，某件在潜意识中让他觉得隐隐不对的事。当客房服务的推车来到门前时，他一跃而起抓住了Harold的手臂。  
  
    “出了什么事？”他问。  
  
    Harold在他的手下变得僵硬了：“你在说什么？”  
  
    “有什么事发生了。”John说：“就在我出门的时候，怎么回事？”  
  
    Harold犹豫了片刻，然后说：“不——没什么重要的。我没理由认为我们现在有危险。”他补充了一句。John接受了这句话，但在Harold签单的时候，他依然拿出了手枪站在门后，瞄准了门外人胸口的高度。  
  
    推车走后John关上门，再次拉上了安全门闩：“好了，现在你得告诉我实话。”  
  
    Harold正动手揭开食物上的盖子，他顿了顿了，然后转向Leila，那小女孩正在一边把眼镜先生扔向空中一边快乐地尖叫着“冰激凌！”。“是的，亲爱的，到这里来。”Harold对她说，然后把她放在咖啡桌前，给了她一碟冰激凌和一个小勺：“这对我们目前的状况而言并没有什么重要意义。”他告诉Reese，并拿出了其余的食物：并不豪华，只不过是一堆炒鸡蛋、火腿和吐司：“我设在图书馆里的一个保安系统被触发了，就只有这件事。”  
  
    “是警铃吗？”John问。  
  
    “不是，”Harold回答。他将一份为Bear点的普通汉堡连碟放在了地上，后者欢快地扑了上去，然后捧着自己的那碟鸡蛋坐在了John身旁的小沙发上：“那些警铃一定是被她顺利拆除了。”他生硬地说：“被她触发的那个是我的某个应急方案之一，一旦她即将进入我的系统，服务器上所有的资料都会被彻底洗掉。”  
  
    John停止了咀嚼：“你有多大把握她没能进入？”  
  
    “百分之百。”Harold说：“事实上，这是特意为了逮到她而专门设计的。她在黑进一个系统前有个首先试图从特定的某些特殊内存漏洞下手的习惯。我给我的操作系统打了个补丁，无论何时，只要那些漏洞之一被人试探，便会产生一个小型的电磁脉冲。”  
  
    John抬起了一边眉：“产生一个电磁脉冲？你是说你在图书馆里放了个电磁炸弹？”  
  
    “是啊，不管如何，”Harold语气僵硬地说：“比起让她获得我的服务器访问权限，这种选择更合我意。”他低下了头，然后John突然意识到了这件事的含义：Root曾经进入了图书馆。她曾经——坐在Harold的 **椅子** 里，就在Harold的桌前，敲打着Harold的键盘。  
  
    John的手紧紧握住了刀叉的柄，他强迫自己放松，把刀叉放了下来。“好吧。”他说：“这 **很好** 。”  
  
    Harold转过沙发上的身体瞪着他：“ **很好** ？”  
  
    “没错，Harold， **很好** 。”John说：“她绝不可能认为黑进你的服务器会是一件轻而易举的事。如果她这么做了，那是因为她别无他法可想了，也就是说她跟丢了我们。”  
  
    “暂时而已。”Harold回答。他转回身继续面对着自己的盘子沉思。  
  
    John伸出手握住了他的手腕：“Harold，”他说：“Root并不是超人，她绝对无法再碰到你们一根头发，不管是你 **还是** Leila。”  
  
    Harold没有立刻回答，但最终，他微微用力点了点头。  
  
    那之后他们没有离开房间。John放弃了睡觉，让Leila跳上床看卡通节目。他带着Bear走了几圈，与此同时Harold正在结束租房的最后一点安排，这种速度是有钱能使鬼推磨的结果：租约已签、取钥匙时间已定、生活设施已启用。  
  
    Leila在晚上七点左右终于耗尽了她的精力，在床中央突然倒下，就那样睡熟了。John躺在她身旁闭上了眼，朦朦胧胧感觉到Harold在房间内走来走去，关上了灯，对Bear喃喃说着什么，然后睡在了Leila的另一边。  
  
    第二天一早他俩开了两小时的车到了乡村内的那栋房子：一栋有百余年历史的农舍，带一个具有围墙的巨大庭院，占地几乎有一英亩。Harold与房产经纪人四处检查了一番，而John把他们在路上买的生活用品拿进了屋，并把Leila放了出来，让她进了院子。她在院子里一边高兴地大喊大叫一边四处奔跑，抓起一把把橡子到处挥洒，然后一跤跌倒在泥地里。Bear在身后追逐着她，为她叼来了不少木棍以方便她四处探索。  
  
    房产经纪人是个有暗金色头发的女人，当John走到Harold身旁并有意地牵住他的手时，她的表情微微僵硬了一下。Harold已经签了租约，但她在交钥匙时犹豫了，然后亡羊补牢式地试图提醒他们：“我想我得提一下，那个，你们知道，这里的邻居都很传统——这是个老式风格的社区——”  
  
    “听起来很棒。”John温和有礼的说。  
  
    “谢谢你，格伦夫人，”Harold伸出了手去接钥匙：“我想一切都会没问题的。”  
  
    这天剩下的时间里，Harold在房子四周装了不少在无线电器材公司买来的动作探测无线摄像头，并把它们与他自己亲自编写定制的安保程序连接了起来。John则把时间花在了竭力阻止Leila摆弄那些摄像头、啃螺丝钉、爬梯子、打翻厨房垃圾、吃洗衣粉、喝清洁剂、玩他的枪、把手指伸进电源插座孔以及打开真空吸尘器上。  
  
    他或多或少成功了，而他认为没有任何必要对Harold讲Leila吃下了一块Bear的狗饼干。“但 **你** 才是该做晚饭的那个！”他对Harold说。  
  
    Harold从他的手提电脑前抬起头来，表情阴森，充满怀疑：“我成为Grubhub的天使投资人[3]是有理由的，Reese先生。“  
  
    John眯细眼睛盯着他：“这世界上有种叫做 **菜谱** 的东西，Harold，只要你 **照着做** 就好。就像编代码一样，只不过原料是食物。”  
  
    “纸上谈兵和实际成功运用并不是一码事，Reese先生。”Harold说：“要是你不同意这一点，那我会很乐意为你提供一种寻找最小生成树的算法，然后看你能不能建立自己的特征提取库。能容许鄙人提醒一下 **你** 才是那个坚持住在这种完全脱离披萨外送范围地方的人吗？”  
  
    John无声地嘀嘀咕咕，把Leila扔在Harold腿上然后进了厨房。  
  
    晚饭的时候他们俩都颇有些抓狂。Leila在John端出食物的时候一边把叉子在桌上敲得砰砰响一边唱着“一闪一闪小星星”，询问外婆在哪儿——幸运的是她很容易地便接受了自己正在与爹地和爸爸度假，很快就能再见到外婆的理由——同时还激情四射地把意大利面往嘴里、脸上、围嘴上、外衣下、裤子里、甚至是身子下面（她究竟是怎么做到的？）塞，接着她对John伸出了那双沾满了可怕黄色污渍的小手：“抱抱～～”  
  
    John困难地吞了吞口水，准备面对敞开的地狱之门。Harold拦住了他：“耽误一分钟是不会伤害她幼小心灵的。”然后不顾Leila的尖声抗议把她从头擦到脚。在John看来Leila对自己干干净净的小手似乎有些失望，但当他最终抱起她时，她发出了一个小小满意的哼声，把头依偎在他的肩膀上。John的胃部不由自主地抽搐了一下，他叹了口气。  
  
    令人安慰的是，Harold还是知道该如何泡一份不错的掺酒甜茶的。他们拿着水杯坐在门前的秋千上，Leila坐在中间，用鸭嘴杯喝着牛奶。Bear趴在他们脚下呼哧呼哧喘气，看着邻居们三三两两路过。夕阳慢慢西沉，周围的空气变得凉爽起来，人们开始出门进行周六傍晚的散步，大部分人都从远离房子的马路一侧走过，没多少人向他们打招呼，更多的人侧目而视。  
  
    “这群邻居可不怎么友好。”Harold说。  
  
    “正如我们所愿。”John说。他在缓缓摇晃的秋千上靠向后方，从背后伸长了手臂绕上了Harold的肩膀。Leila早就已经倒在他的腿上呼呼大睡了。因为对陌生的人和事太过兴奋，之前的一整天她都没合过眼。繁星灿烂，风拂虫鸣，头顶的榆树在温暖的空气中沙沙作响。街对面离他们两栋房子外的某处屋子的窗帘颤动了一下：有人正在窥视着他们。  
  
    John轻轻碰了碰Harold的肩膀以避免令对方吃惊，然后把手滑下去捧住他的脖子后部，拇指轻栖在脖根处。Harold斜瞟了他一眼，又看了看街道，然后转过身朝向了John。被授予了许可的John倾身过去吻了他。这是个美好的吻：坚定、温柔、毫不踌躇。Harold的嘴依然带着茶水的一丝清凉，一丝甜蜜，他的唇非常柔软。数息之后，他回吻了John。这很容易，因为这是个友情之吻，John觉得这不会出什么问题。  
  
    他们没有谈论此事。“我们应该休息一下。”当他们分开时Harold只简单说了这一句。  
  
    John把Leila抱到了她位于楼上的房间，把她放进了幼儿床里，和眼镜先生一起。Harold把Bear的窝放在了Leila的床旁，再次检查了窗上的动作探测摄像头。“我再去院子里察看一下。”John说，Harold点了点头。  
  
    他带着红外显示镜沿着围墙走过：没有人。四邻在夜里寂静无声。视野内的房子都有住人。他把通过窗户看到的人在脑子里写下笔记，一一做上标签，开始在头脑里建立档案。他们必须把房子的窗帘换掉，因为他能看见Harold的剪影走进了Leila房间旁边的卧室。他们背后的那一栋屋子里有个老女人坐在后窗上，她有绝佳的视野，能把Harold挂西服外套的样子看得一清二楚。  
  
    John停下脚步。他抬起头盯着她，那女人频繁地抬头，直接窥视着窗户里的Harold，手里拿着——没错， **双筒望远镜** 。John从腰带里拔出枪，点了点耳机通讯器：“Harold，”他说：“你能查出我们后面那栋房子的主人是谁吗？有没有可能是对方的监视人员？”  
  
    “没有一家邻居的房产权少于十年。”Harold的回答迅速传了过来：“这是我在租房时的条件之一，而且如果我没记错的话，我们身后的那栋房子尤其如此，主人是一位玛丽露•沃特尔森夫人，她从父母手中继承了这栋房子，三十年前。”  
  
    “那为什么这位善良的邻家老太太有一个军用级别的双筒望远镜？”John问。  
  
    “唔，”Harold说，John听见了笔记本电脑键盘的敲击声：“她是本地奥杜邦观鸟协会的主席，”一会儿之后Harold说：“她给地方报纸的编辑写过几封关于本地仓鸮栖息地被破坏的慷慨激昂的信。”  
  
    “好吧，除非她不知用什么方法察觉了你对化名的品位，这并不能解释为什么她在用那个望远镜看你的卧室窗户。”  
  
    “Reese先生，我想你没忘记我们是刚刚搬来这附近的一对丢人的Gay夫夫？”Harold说：“我想她是希望看到某些既丢人又Gay的东西。”  
  
    “只是个八卦老太婆吗？”John问，但他已经相信了这点。他锁上枪的保险移开了它。“好吧，那我想现在我们安全了。你去睡吧，我会去Leila另一边的房间休息。”他捂住了一个呵欠向房子走回去。  
  
    Harold沉默了一下，然后说：“Reese先生——”  
  
    “什么事？”John又打了个呵欠，然后站住了：“噢。”他转过身看向了那位善良的玛丽露老太太的窗口，没错，她依然还在孜孜不倦地观察着Harold的卧室，用她那对美好的、观察猫头鹰的、狙击手专用的、双筒望远镜。  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
    “晚安，Reese先生。”在他们关上灯后，Harold以非常正式的语气说道。他穿着条纹棉布的睡衣裤仰面躺在床上，双眼在夜色中闪烁着微微流光，天花板上的吊扇在头顶上懒洋洋地旋转着，清新的夜风轻柔地拂动。  
  
    “晚安，Finch。”John说，并确认了一遍手枪正牢牢地镶在床头板内。身下的床单崭新而冰凉，他能感觉到Harold在他的身旁，呼吸已沉，散发着令床铺温暖的热量。John合上了自己的眼睛。  
  
    阳光射进百叶窗帘的时候他再次睁开了眼，感觉外面有某种动静。他翻了个身，Harold刚醒，直直盯着天花板：“我觉得可能是Leila起来了。”他说。  
  
    门被一把推开：“我 **起床** 啦！天亮啦！”Leila一边叫着一边啪嗒啪嗒冲了进来，扑上了床，然后开始在他们的腿上跳来跳去：“我会 **跳跳** ！”Bear跟着她进了门，显然觉得自己被遗忘了：它也跟着跳上了床，一边汪汪叫一边转圈还一边猛摇尾巴，就在John脸上扫来扫去。Leila咚一下摔倒在Harold的肚子上，让Harold咳得天昏地暗。Leila大叫：“爸爸！不！”就仿佛这都是Harold的错，然后扑腾着小胳膊试图爬起来。被击倒在枕头上的John与Harold交换了一个快发疯的眼神。  
  
    Leila想要麦片粥 **加** 火腿 **加** 葡萄当早餐， **还要** 再来一块狗饼干。  
  
    “ **再来** 一块狗饼干？”Harold皱着眉问。  
  
    “吃点葡萄吧！”John慌忙塞了一串葡萄到Leila手里。  
  
    Harold被成功地转移了注意力：“是不是把葡萄一颗颗摘下来更好？”他问。  
  
    Leila已经用专家级别的娴熟把葡萄摘了下来然后一次往嘴里塞了三颗。John耸了耸肩：“她还没噎着。”  
  
    把Leila喂饱以及给她洗澡换衣服伴随着两场嚎啕大哭的风暴，餐厅、厨房和浴室就像被飓风扫荡过一样。之后John把她推进了院子里，自己和Harold收拾残局。当John开始煮咖啡时，Harold头一次说道：“拜托煮上一满壶。”他们每个人都喝了满满两大杯，坐在屋后的门廊上看着Leila和Bear互相转圈追逐。  
  
    “Reese先生，当我委托你设计一个令Root绝对难以追踪的假身份时，”Harold带着一丝哀怨问道：“我可以问一下你的退出策略吗？”他停了停：“我相信你应该 **有** 那么一个退出策略吧？”  
  
    “我们得在某个地方给Sammy和Veda创建两个新身份，”John揉搓着脸，他觉得自己可以立刻倒下，继续在床上人事不省八个小时：“完全清白干净的。就在他们走之前，我们设定了一个落脚点和到达的时间，我们双方都要经过三个中转地之后再到达那个地方。把Leila交给他们之后，他们再经过十次中转，最终获得新身份，然后彻底中断我们双方的联系。”  
  
    “我想你应该清楚，”Harold沉默了一会儿后说：“若想能无隙可乘到足够抵挡Root那种级数的黑客追踪，这会需要——一段极长的时间才能给他们换上那种级别的身份的吧？  
  
    “我 **极其** 清楚。”John阴沉着脸，一口仰尽了剩下的咖啡。  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
    Harold需要更多的电脑器材，因此他们开车带着Leila到了四十五分钟之外最近的一家沃尔玛，那是一家足有足球场那么大的综合超市。Leila开心地坐在购物车上沿着通道一路滑一路叫：“推快一点，爹地！推快一点，爸爸！”一些人侧目而视，一些人捂着嘴窃窃私语，母亲们把孩子拉到了看不见他们的地方。John应该祝贺自己，因为他觉得只是想把某人揍一顿，而不是掏出枪对着膝盖一通扫。  
  
    他们在一家餐厅停下来吃午饭，Leila一边抓着那只玩偶兔子在桌上跳舞，一边唱着一首似乎是她自己刚作的新歌“爹地、爸爸、眼镜先生和我”。虽然那歌只有一句歌词，但显然有重复无限小节不到地老天荒不罢休之势。  
  
    John打起精神准备面对女服务生的指责，但取而代之的是，服务生送了Leila一碗免费的水果沙拉，还送了他们一块奶酪蛋糕以及一个同病相怜的笑容：“我家的四岁，”她说：“愿你们吃得开心！小孩子们会很快长大的。”  
  
    “你保证吗？”Harold嘀咕着，就在Leila把一颗葡萄一把扔了出去正中他的眼镜然后尖叫着大笑的时候。他们走时John在桌上留了五十美元的小费。  
  
    当他们开车回家的半路上，Leila觉得她今天已经坐够了车，开始一边哭一边抱怨自己不舒服。在剩下的路程里她一直持续这种抱怨——以非常清楚的态度表示——从头到尾整整二十分钟直到他们到家为止。当John试图把她放进小床让她小睡一觉时，她逃出了房间然后挤进了墙板缝，钻入了一个老式的送餐升降机。结果那升降机因为她的体重沉了下去，卡在了墙里，位置远到足够John伸手够不着她。  
  
    Leila开始哭了起来。“Harold！”John大叫：“快给我找个斧子来！”  
  
    “我想我们或许可以首先尝试一下某个破坏性没那么强的替代方案。”Harold在楼下叫道。John看到了光，是Harold推开了位于厨房的通道底部，他的声音飘了上来：“Leila，亲爱的，别哭，你正在搭一趟神秘列车。”  
  
    Leila吞下了一声哽咽：“我 **不想** 搭神秘列车！”  
  
    “好吧，”Harold说。John低头看下去，Harold正在往链条上倒某种像是橄榄油的东西：“我们这就把你从神秘列车上接下来。”他左右摇晃链条，猛力一拉令它再次开始运转，然后把Leila提到了John足以伸手抓到她的地方，John把她抱了出来。  
  
    之后他们付出了好多个拥抱外加一块曲奇饼才把她重新安抚下来。“我想要块 **饼干** 。”她吸着鼻子说，Harold拿了一块给她。  
  
    “这才是Leila饼干，”Harold一边说一边斜睨John：“其他的那些是Bear饼干。”  
  
    “哦，”她说：“这是 **Leila** 饼干。”然后吃完了它。接着她说：“现在我 **还要** 玩神秘列车！”  
  
    他们睁大了眼瞪着她。“我不认为这是个好主意，Leila——”Harold试图开口，Leila一边咯咯笑一边从他身边冲过，笔直朝着升降机通道跑了过去。  
  
    John一把逮住了她，让她手舞足蹈却抓不到任何东西。“你休想。”他说：“我要把这玩意儿彻底钉死。”  
  
    Leila的小眉头一点点皱了起来，她的嘴角开始下垂，她开始深深吸气，她张开了嘴。John看着这一过程就仿佛看到了一辆装满TNT的大卡车直直冲向他，Harold瞪圆的眼睛里满满都是惊恐万状。  
  
    接下来他们用了半个小时把Leila在升降机里拉上拉下。  
  
    在那之后Leila要他们俩抓着她的手从楼梯上一步步跳下去再一步步跳上来，整整四次，接着她要喝水。到最后他们终于成功让Leila躺回小床打盹去了，比起Harold在网上查了一大堆育儿指南后煞费苦心地写出的作息时间表，这时间晚了大概两个小时。  
  
    当Leila终于沉沉入睡后，他们下了楼肩并肩坐在长沙发上。  
  
    “我得去建个新服务器了。”Harold说。  
  
    “我得去巡查一下周围了。”John说。  
  
    他们在长沙发上继续瘫坐了两个小时。  
  
    门铃响起时John在长沙发上一惊而醒，立刻站起了身。之前不知什么时候他滑了下去，枕在Harold的腿上睡着了。Harold也直起了身，睡眼惺忪地眨巴着眼。John检查了下腰带里的枪，走到门前去看是谁：门外是个高高胖胖的中年妇女，带着某种坚决的表情，手里拿着两个盖着的盘子。“你好。”John警惕地打招呼，眼睛盯着盘子，只有几英寸深，不怎么像盛着枪的样子——  
  
    “我是爱莲娜•詹姆斯，离你们两栋房子的邻居，”她说：“我不是想要打搅你们，但我觉得你们既然刚刚搬过来，看你们俩拖家带口的还有这么大堆杂事，或许会需要些晚餐上的帮助。”  
  
    “这还——”John立刻接口，这样的邻居还算不坏：“——还真是多谢了。”  
  
    “你好，”Harold突然从他肩后冒出来，眼镜后的表情一脸严肃：“务必请进，詹姆斯夫人，我是Harold Starling，这是我的伴侣John。”  
  
    爱莲娜走进了门厅，但谢绝了就座及喝茶。她说：“很抱歉我不得不直说，”John扫了一眼Harold，眉毛扬了起来，“但我来是有原因的。有几个男孩子试图说服雅克布——是我的丈夫——今晚到这儿来找你们的麻烦。”她摇了摇头：“我对他说我们可不想做这类毫无意义的事，他也是这么对那些男孩子们说的。”她坚定地点了点头，John略微对詹姆斯先生产生了些亲近感，“但我觉得还是到这儿来跟你们说一声更好。”  
  
    “谢谢你。”John说。  
  
    “这些是他为你们做的。”她对着手里那两盘砂锅菜示意，John对詹姆斯先生更有好感了。“你们可以有空的时候再把盘子还回来，不着急。”  
  
    “哎，前景还真光明，”在爱莲娜走之后John说道：“还有那个 **伴侣** ，你打算什么时候和我结婚？Harold？”  
  
    “已经结了。”Harold说：“三年前，在波士顿的一个小型民间仪式上——你看上去非常英俊，FaceBook上有几张那时的照片，虽然由于某些明显原因照片上都看不到我们的脸。当然，根据这个地方的反同性婚姻修正法案，我们真实的法律关系是说不清道不明的。Reese先生，或许我们需要重新考虑落脚地了。很明显我们太过引人注目——”  
  
    “不论怎么做，我们两个带一个小孩都会引人注目的，Harold，”John说：“我们只需要保证他人的注意在有限范围之内。一旦那些人确认‘没错，这两个家伙跟我们想象中的一样’，他们就不会再理睬我们了。”  
  
    “或者就开始夹枪带棒骚扰我们，显然。”Harold说。  
  
    John扬起了一边眉：“你该不会真以为我对付一群本地小混混会有什么问题吧？”  
  
    “对着我们的邻居扫射一通可 **不是** 个回避问题的好方法。”Harold干巴巴地说。  
  
    “如果事情到了那种地步，我会克制自己。”John说道，Harold怀疑地嗤了下鼻。“此外，我们不会在这儿留太久的。”  
  
    一声巨响从楼上传了下来，他们同时抬头望去。有那么片刻房内无声无息，接着Leila的声音微弱地传来：“什么事都没有！”  
  
    他们互相对视了一眼：“已经够久了。”Harold说。  
  
    那天晚些时候，在数小时童言童语的争吵以及晚餐——砂锅菜棒极了，虽说John可能是因为不用自己做饭的缘故给菜加了不少分——然后把Leila送进被子睡觉之后，John下了楼，拿出了几把较大的机关枪并把它们拆卸开来，零部件放在了餐厅的桌上，Harold带着重重疑问看了一眼，但一声也没吭。  
  
    这感觉有些奇特，就仿佛是家一样——至少就像图书馆：他清理枪支，Harold在一旁敲击着键盘。房间的窗户开着，温柔的夜风悄悄潜入，不可思议的宁静祥和。John让这种感觉浸润过全身，记下通常水平下的背景噪声和四邻传来的日常嘈杂，把他已经对曼哈顿时常响起的警笛和隆隆地铁声习以为常的感知力调节得更加敏锐。  
  
    他不喜欢会在这里呆上几周甚至几个月的想法，一个又一个号码接连不断被吐出，却无人回去接收它们。然而他别无他法。唯一的另一种选择是故意暴露Harold和Leila当饵，等待Root现身，然后干掉她。John从根本上否决了第一部分，但在理论上认真关注过第二部分，Harold对第三部分的反应所造成的良心不安是次要问题。如果Root **当真** 找到了这里，他不会让区区的良心阻止他动手，但他绝不会为了引来Root就故意把Harold和Leila置于重重险境之中。  
  
    他望向桌子的另一边：Harold穿着衬衫和马甲，系着领带，和以往的他并没有太大不同，只除了袖子上有一个大大的奶酪手印，还有一小片西兰花正粘在领带结的正下方。他哒哒敲打着键盘，额头轻蹙，嘴唇微微抿成一条坚定的直线。John明白Harold那时并没有夸张，他宁愿被枪指着头，也不愿把Leila留在永恒不绝的危机之中。  
  
    而这种事绝对不会发生。其他号码得再等上一阵子了。  
  
    “Harold。”他说，Harold抬起头对他眨着眼，“听起来我们的客人到了。”外面的碎石车道上传来了脚步声，“你上楼去，我过一会儿就上来。”  
  
    Harold犹豫了一下：“你真的确定——”  
  
    “确定我能不能对付几个恐同的小子？”John说：“那还用说。”  
  
    他一边等着那群人自车道走上来，一边在镜子里仔细检查了一下自己，决定自己还需要些东西：他进了厨房，从一个抽屉里拿出一条他之前看到过的围裙，再拿上擦碗碟的毛巾——一条艳粉得可怕，前面还带着朵雏菊的毛巾。他把他多余的弹夹塞进了口袋里。  
  
    在打开门之前，John脱掉了自己的鞋子：有四个男人等在前廊，其中三个心神不宁，眼睛不肯直视着他，只有一个好斗的家伙直瞪着他的脸，这家伙年龄较大，身材魁梧，穿着件衬衫没打领带，袖子高高卷起，露出粗壮的胳膊。John非常确定这一个至少受过某种专业训练，拳击或摔跤，在高中的时候，但那之后就再没有过了。另外三个里有一个年龄稍大的是个前军人——或许是陆军，布拉格军事基地离这儿就只一小时车程。“我们有话对你说。”好斗的那个开门见山。  
  
    John斜倚着门框微笑：“友邻临门真是不胜荣幸，你们为何不进来？只要把鞋子留在门垫上就好。”  
  
    根深蒂固的礼貌发挥了作用，在仔细思量之前他们便脱下了鞋子，John愉快的看着他们笨拙地前后摇晃着。  
  
    “我们只是顺道过来，有些话和你谈谈，”另外那三人里的其中一个紧张地开了口：更年轻一些，又瘦又高，带着撇淡淡的小胡子，在他外套下的枪套内有一把手枪，形成了一个不大而略有磨损的凸起：或许是当地执法队伍的其中一员。“只是想确定一下——话说，你们刚到这边，从夏洛特搬来的？我猜？”  
  
    “我们刚从波士顿搬来，事实上，”John说：“我的伴侣想住在气候更温暖的地方。”他无辜地对他们眨了眨眼。  
  
    那个好斗的男人发出了某种恶心欲呕的声响。“呃，”瘦高个的小伙子盯了那男人一眼：“明白了，话说，情况是——”其余人也跟着他走进了房子，“我们是说，你或许还没明白，这一片社区是——”他忽然闭上了嘴。  
  
    John滑进了位于餐桌顶头前的椅子里，开始动手组装他那挺MG4轻机枪。“继续说，”他说。所有人都瞪大双眼盯着他的手，装好那把大枪花了他大约30秒，把配套的弹夹从围裙口袋里掏出来装上去之后，他又开始组装Glock手枪：“把这片社区的事情都告诉我吧。”  
  
    “你是陆军？”那个前军人问，之前他看起来只是不太舒服，现在变成了明显不快。第四个男人，一个矮胖外加秃头的小子之前一声都没吭过，而此时他正迅速向门边退去，并全心全意假装从来没出现在这里过。  
  
    John对那个前军人微笑：“不许问，不许说[4]。”他说道：“哦等等，有些话我 **可以** 告诉你，虽说我退役了。”他给Glock手枪装弹完毕，又转向那把Sig Sauer手枪：“我听说你们中的某些人担心这片社区或许会对像我和我丈夫这样的人造成危险。”现在他手上的是把狙击步枪：“如果是那样的话，我想我可以对你们保证，这儿没什么事是我处理不了的。”  
  
    现在这群人看起来更加不知所措了，好斗的那个满脸通红。突然那个年长些的开口：“皮特•考德威尔，第16宪兵旅。”然后伸出了一只手。  
  
    John抬头看着他，放下了手中的狙击枪：“John Starling，”他握住了那只手：“第一特种部队。”  
  
   “特种部队？”考德威尔扫了一眼那些枪：“武器士官[5]？”  
  
    John点头：“我喜欢时不时练练免得生了手。”  
  
   “好吧。”考德威尔说：“唔，不好意思打搅你们了。”  
  
    “等一下，”好斗的那个往桌前踏了一步，John挑起一边眉看着他。  
  
    “听着，马丁——”瘦高的那个低声说，但好斗的那个甩开了他的手。  
  
    “不，我才不管他是不是部队出来的，或者他到底有多少把枪，”马丁说。他一根手指直戳桌面，瞪着John说：“我家孩子沿着这条路去上学，他们在社区里骑自行车。他们不该当面看到那些下流事——”  
  
    “我们通常会把下流场景保留在卧室里，”John说：“要是在门前的草坪里做，会搞得乱糟糟的。如果你家孩子见不得我和我丈夫，他们可以从旁边的街区绕到学校去，另外那可不是个好主意。”在马丁的拳头握紧时，他加上了最后那句。  
  
    然而考德威尔和那个瘦高个儿已经拉住了他。考德威尔小声而尖锐地对他嘀咕了几句，然后对John说：“我们走了，愿你有个美好的夜晚。”  
  
    “你们也是。”John温和地说，在他们走出门时始终坐在桌前：他能从门厅里那架老座钟的玻璃面板上看到他们的倒影。  
  
    之后他拿走并锁起了那些枪，在院子里再次环查了一圈——玛丽露老太太又坐在了窗前，所以这就是说至少邻居里还是有人不反对下流场景的——然后在后门处伫立了一会儿。在他眼中，那些幽幽灌木和憧憧房影变成了某些更加吉凶难测的东西，此起彼伏的蝉鸣显得诡谲险恶而阴霾重重。  
  
    理智上，他明白这已经是他们能获得的最安全的环境了：就算他们犯过错，那也只会是些无伤大局的小错。至少一周内Root是没法追踪到他们的。危险时间窗大概会在两到三周，就在Root找到某种方法追踪到他们及Harold成功给Sammy和Veda建立新身份这两者之间；就在他和Harold逐渐开始麻痹大意的时候，在完全错误的时间却试图放弃警惕的时候，便是最危险的时期。他曾在以往的工作里多次利用过此类危险时间窗，他明白自己必须全力以赴以避免被人趁隙而入。  
  
    现在并不该是忧心忡忡的时候，而该是适当放松的阶段——完成掩蔽身份的工作、建立他俩的防御计划、想出该如何度过他们每一天的日常生活。然而明白这一点并不能让John双肩之间的紧绷感放松些许。他几乎希望之前马丁挥出了拳头，那个瘦高个儿掏出了枪。一场打斗会让自己感觉良好，是个放松的好渠道。最终John关上了门，启动了保安系统并上了楼。Leila趴在床上，手脚大摊就像个海星。Bear几乎动都没动，只有耳朵竖向前方。John再次轻轻关上了房门。  
  
    Harold坐在床上，手里拿着本《儿童的语言和思维》，正以他通常那种非现实的速度阅读着：眼睛从上直扫倒下，一页接一页丝毫不停。John走进来时他抬起了头，看着John拿出那把手枪。“John，”他说：“Leila早上会到房间里来——”  
  
    “我明白。”John说。他确认了一下自己背对着窗户，保持自己的身躯在玛丽露的视线及手枪之间。他从枪中退出弹夹放进了床头几里，再把枪放在了枕下。“这样可以了吗？”  
  
    “可以了。”Harold说，John滑进了他身边。“我们那位偷窥狂还在吗？”  
  
    “是啊。”John说：“虽说我们也没什么资格抱怨。”  
  
    “我想也没有。”Harold说，然后倾过身吻了他，清凉的薄荷气息，他的手轻抚着John的脸颊，轻易便合上了他们的唇，就仿佛在保证John的确是属于他的。John发现自己深陷其中，迎合而上，这是——这真是美好。就仿佛根本不存在一条界线被他们轻轻跨越。  
  
    他们分了开来，Harold关上了灯。“晚安，John。”他在黑暗里说。  
  
    “晚安，Harold。”John回应。他的焦躁不安消失得无影无踪，整个身体放松了下来。然后他沉沉睡去。  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
    “现在几点？”第二天早上他们再次直不起腰一屁股瘫坐下来的时候，满脸倦容的John问Harold。而Leila正转着圈儿追在Bear身后。  
  
    Harold的膝上正放着一台笔记本电脑，他睡眼朦胧地瞟了一眼：“七点半。”   
  
    “怎么可能这么早？“John大吃一惊。  
  
    “很不幸我的系统时间是和博尔德的原子钟同步的，”Harold揉搓着脸：“John，既然我们正在谈论时间流逝的问题，我想我应该告诉你一声，完全创建那些新身份需要花我三个月的时间。”  
  
    “什么？”John瞪着Harold：“你只花了一周不到的时间就给我建立了一套完整的清白假身份，更不用说有一半是在没网络的飞机上完成的。”  
  
    “而我向你保证如果Root是唐纳利探员的手下，那个假身份会不堪一击，而且用不了一天她就会追踪到我的头上。”Harold说：“我必须开始假设她已经监视了我所有的银行账户，这就是说我建立假身份所需要的一切资金流动都必须让他人无法追溯——换句话讲，我得洗钱。然而Root她自己肯定就是此道高手，洗钱这行为本身就会带来风险。  
  
    “所以你打算怎么办？”John问道。  
  
    “唔，一个方案是发明并建立一种全新的洗钱方式，之前从未被任何犯罪组织利用过的。”Harold说。  
  
    好极了。“另一个方案是？”John问。  
  
    “如果我想到了，我会告诉你。”Harold说。  
  
    John转回身呆望着Leila在后院里跑来跑去，有两根树枝正缠在她的头发里，就像一对鹿角。原本十分钟之前还是绿色的裤子现在变成了迷彩色。  
  
    “三个月？”John问。  
  
    “三个月。”Harold回答。  
  
———————————————————————————————————————

 

John曾经觉得自己从事机密活动、更换和利用假身份的本事相当优秀。他无数次深深打进对手内部，并对自己的举止行动非常满意。他几乎每一次都能在目标毫无怀疑的情况下成功实现计划。他很确信从前的自己已经做到了能够达到的最出类拔萃的地步。  
  
    John并不打算联络CIA的任何人告诉他们实情，但事实证明让你真正融入一个假身份的方式是带着一个两岁大的孩子。在这里整整生活已经三天，他就 **当了** 三天的全职爸爸。如果他没在看护Leila，那他就满脑子都是那小姑娘——什么时候是下一顿饭、下一餐点心、下一次小睡、下一场灾难。  
  
    这可能会招致危险，只除了他还知道实际上每一分每一秒都有危险的恰恰是Leila，想起她每一次带着全心全意的信任抱住John，就仿佛这世界上没人愿意伤害她——噢，只除了那些残忍无情地拒绝她吃草或者玩那把橘色手柄的漂亮剪刀的时候。他抱紧她，深吸一口她身上淡淡的幼儿奶香，在放下Leila之后John再次检查了一遍安保日志。  
  
    “我必须再给我们弄一辆车。”那天晚上John说道。Leila又一次在他们中间打着瞌睡，秋千轻柔地前后摇晃着。“所需要的钱——”  
  
    “我可以给你，”Harold说，在几乎对着笔记本电脑工作了一整天后，他把电脑留在了屋内：“困难之处在于必须确认资金是 **永远** 无法追踪的。不幸的是租这栋房子及其他开销的资金并非如此，但想追踪这部分资金也至少得花上好几个月。之前我进行了许多次提款和转款，用来尽可能掩饰我们的资金流向。”  
  
    John点头：“你看到了街道尽头的那栋房子了吗？有个红色车库的那栋？”Harold转身看着那边，“你能在三分钟之内带着Leila跑到那边吗？”  
  
    Harold考虑了一下：“如果我不得不如此的话。”  
  
    “很好，”John说：“我会把另一辆车安排在那栋房子和前面一栋之间。你必须随时随地带着那把车的钥匙。明天我会给你演示如何离开房子到地面——你得从二楼的窗户爬出去。”  
  
    “带着Leila？”Harold迟疑地问。  
  
    “用婴儿背袋，”John说：“我知道她超过了背袋的体重限制，但她离危险时刻已经不远了。我需要你在从我说让你动身开始的八分钟内到达那辆车并开车离开。”  
  
    Harold低头看着Leila，她的头枕在他腿上，眼睛紧闭着，手里抓着她那只兔子玩偶的耳朵。他用手轻抚着她的小脑袋，微微点头：“我明白了。”  
  
    这是个工作日夜晚，四周更加安静了，比起周末来行人寥寥无几，但依然有些人路过这边。John把手绕过秋千背后，他望着Harold，而Harold回望着他，嘴角微微翘了起来。John倾过身，让自己的嘴唇与那条弧线重叠，他们温柔而亲密地接吻，只在需要呼吸时短暂分离，John磨蹭着Harold的脸颊，然后沉浸在新一轮亲吻中。  
  
    当他们最终分开时两人的呼吸都有些急促。Harold清了清嗓子：“我们最好进屋去。”Leila依然沉浸在梦乡里。  
  
———————————————————————————————————————

 

他们花了一晚上制作逃生路线。John把房子一侧掩藏在一丛灌木后的篱笆拆出了个缺口，这缺口通向邻居的花圃，John把篱笆重新装好，在Harold用一些白油灰小心翼翼掩盖缺口时用手固定着它。“用力一推应该就能把这儿打开。”John说：“我们去试试梯子。”

 

他在沃尔玛买了架消防梯，在练习了大约一小时后，John对Harold翻出大厅窗口沿梯下地的速度很满意。Harold行动的地方位于能避开大多数邻居的房子一侧：一边有个小屋，另一边有片灌木林。“很好，”他说：“明天我们带着Leila练习。”Harold一言不发，只是点点头，站在梯子脚旁气喘吁吁，无力地斜倚在屋墙上。“从后门回。”John说：“你不用再从窗户爬回去。”  
  
    他把梯子从窗户里提回了房，让Harold进了门。Harold重重坐倒在沙发椅上，拿着John递给他的一块湿毛巾擦脸：他汗如雨下，表情带着痛楚。John无法为此道歉，这些都不得不为。他伸出手轻柔地前后按摩着Harold的大腿。“你需要些止痛片吗？”

Harold闭上了眼，向后靠回椅背：“不，但这是倍受欢迎的。”他示意了一下John的手，因此John继续温柔地抚按，直到Harold的肩再次垂下，手下绷紧的肌肉缓缓放松。必须停止了，他得把手拿开，没有别人在看着他们。

 

他放开手，轻轻拍了拍Harold的腿然后站起身来。“我再去察看一圈，然后我们就去休息。”Harold点了点头，没有睁开眼睛。John走出了门。

 

三个月，这是一段漫长的时间。他沿着院子的周围环行，脑海中鲜明浮现了那些亲吻，还有Harold的嘴唇：他这三个月的每一个夜晚，每一个溶溶夏夜，都有清凉而甜蜜的吻与绵稠温润的夜风相伴，秋千在他们身下轻柔的咯吱作响。他错了：这 **会** 出问题的。在进屋之前他抬头看了眼玛丽露老太太的窗户，她又在那里了。他试图不变得太过开心。  
  
    他和Harold一起上了楼，在他们换上睡衣时，John背对着Harold机械地卷起腰带，把长裤挂了起来。“John，”Harold说道。  
  
    他转过身，Harold站在矮柜前，只穿着四角短裤，他的手扶在打开的抽屉上。John望着他，Harold盯着抽屉里他自己的睡衣，嘴角抽动了一下，仿佛下定了某个决心。突然他开口说道：“根据目前的情况，我不认为继续回避下去就能避免更多分心。“  
  
    John倒吸了一口气，不知何故，每次当Harold轻而易举展现出自身的勇气时，都能令他猝不及防吃上一惊。“不，”他说：“我想不能。”  
  
   Harold点点头，他关上了抽屉，并没有拿出自己的睡衣，然后上了床。John再次转过身，脱下了衬衣，每一颗纽扣都仿佛令人恼火地绊着他的手指。他扯下衬衣扔到了椅上，从头顶拉下贴身的汗衫，一把关掉了灯。  
  
    Harold的手比他的唇更令人神魂颠倒，那双手沿着John的肩，背和大腿划着一道美妙的弧线。他们侧身相对，缠绕亲吻。John的内心突然充满了极度的渴望和焦躁，他紧紧贴向Harold，臀部向前拱去，而Harold一边吻他，一边伸手到两人之间拉下了John的内裤。John扯下那片薄薄的布料，在Harold的丝质内裤上碾磨着自己，在那之下Harold的分身硬挺而火热。当Harold用手环绕住他的勃起时John呻吟出声。  
  
    这感觉很奇特，因为这一切是如此真实，如此圆满，而这一切都属于他。这并不是一夜情缘，他在亲吻Harold的那一刻，在他头一次在Harold的手中轻颤时就明白，在接下来的三个月里他们都会相依相恋：共度每一个夜晚，每一个白天。他们确确实实成了——John发现自己笑了出来，甚至在他一边喘息一边在Harold的手掌中挺动的时候依然无法停止。  
  
    “有什么好笑的吗？”Harold干巴巴地问，他的拇指轻轻在John勃起顶端滑动着，美妙绝伦。  
  
    “该怎么说，”John喘息：“虽然—— **噢** ，虽然花了些时间，但——至少我们终于结合了—— **就是那里** 。”他用手固定住Harold的手，分身猛然抽动，炽热的液体喷溅而出。Harold轻轻嗤笑了一声，然后再次吻上了他。  
  
    余韵消退后，John把被子拉到脚后，推着Harold坐起身。“这会变成一场盛大表演秀的。”Harold有些犹豫地说，瞟了一眼窗子。  
  
    “你真的介意吗？”John问，在Harold的腿旁优雅地伸展着身体。他全身都放松下来，没有一处不心满意足。他无法停下来继续等待，用脸颊轻蹭着Harold的臀，然后俯身上去。  
  
    “事实上，不怎么介意，基于—— **啊** ……”Harold无法再说下去，John含住并吞入了他。  
  
———————————————————————————————————————

 

四周后，Harold学会了怎样背着Leila翻下墙跑到路边，在短短五分钟之内；John学会了怎么做南美肉馅卷饼，牛奶焦糖三明治和鸡块；Bear学会了怎么握手和装死；而Leila学会了π的前20位数：Harold把这串数字写在了几百片便签纸上，把它们连成了一串小旗在视线水平绕房一圈。之后某个下雨天，Leila涂鸦下了这么长长的一串数字——在墙上，John不认为Harold能要回房子的押金了——但这件事让她的注意力被整整占据了一个小时。

 

日复一日的规律生活是危险的，不幸的是，带一个牙牙学语的孩子的生活恰恰脱离不了规律。小睡时间是完全无法避免的，但John试图用给Leila少吃多餐的方式来令饭点无法预测。然而他们睡觉之前几乎都会在秋千上坐一阵子，John对此并没有太多的反对，由于种种原因他不打算太过频繁地巡查四周。取而代之的是他让Harold装上了俯看附近所有范围的夜视摄像头，每天晚上他们出门之前他都会复查摄下的影像。  
  
    “防守的目标是迫使他们正面攻击，并控制冲突的影响。”John在餐桌上展开了整个街区的卫星摄像平面图，他一边说一边不自觉地把Leila拿着蜡笔的手挡了回去，她正努力试图伸手在地图的屋顶上乱涂乱画。“如果从警报到进攻超过八分钟，我们一起走。如果没那么多时间，你把Leila带走，我会替你们扫清道路争取时间。别那样，Leila。”他加上了最后那句。  
  
    Harold的嘴唇抿紧了：“你认为会来多少人？”  
  
    “六个，大概，”John说：“别为我担心，我能搞定。我唯一不希望自己担心的事是Root或者她某个手下突破了我的防线。”  
  
    “我明白，”Harold说：“然而这个计划仍然留你孤身一人，面对十个人——没错，我 **的确** 知道你故意少说了预估的敌人数量。”  
  
    John没有试图反驳。“Harold，记住，有机会她根本没有发现我们。即使万一她发现了，我们的预警时间也会比我们脱身所需的时间更多。这就是我们为什么不远千里来到这里的原因。而这个，”他点了点用红色标出的逃生路径，“只是我们的紧急备用计划。”之前他沿着这条逃生通路放了一打烟雾弹以及一列手制地雷。“但如果她真的找上了门，如果在我们得到足够长的预警前，她的手下便已经侵入了我们边界的话，你就引爆地雷和烟雾弹，打开通路尽快离开。相信我，无论她带来的是什么，我总有办法抵挡。”  
  
    Harold看着他，面容毫无表情：“我知道你会不惜性命来保护我们的安全。”他静静地说。  
  
    “我不是这个意思。”John用手轻轻捧住Harold的脸：“重点在于这个计划里我只需要把他们拖住八分钟，这样你就能到达车那边然后离开，之后我会脱离，然后去找你们。”  
  
    真正的紧急计划，是用八分钟杀光所有来犯者，只留下一个活口，用来问出Root所在地的那个，找到她，然后杀了她， **在那之后** 他再去找Harold和Leila。但他刚才说得已经很接近事实了。他倾过身，温柔吻上了Harold。  
  
    这也是他学会的东西之一，即使他努力克制过自己：如何用吻来安抚人心，亲吻，以及触摸的 **权利** 。他学会了期待Harold的双手游走在他身上，Harold柔软的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般与他轻抵，Harold心不在焉地抬起他的手，将一个吻印在指关节上。他懂得了那种感觉，在他缓缓下沉，将Harold的分身逐渐埋入体内时，因为他想要Harold如此拥有他，他明白了自己是有多么热爱那种感觉，真是意外，那令他的身体感到无比美妙。  
  
    那次情事后Harold微微得意地笑，给瘫倒在床边，就在Harold身旁剧烈喘息的他端了杯水。John一口气喝完了水，再次倒回枕头呻吟：“你知道——”  
  
    “知道你想让自己显得慷慨大方？”Harold说：“是的，但我看不到有毁掉这份惊喜的理由。”  
  
    John无法忍住一丝笑容，把Harold拉入了怀抱中。  
  
    在那之后他放弃了克制：他不再试图划出界限，他渴求一切， **一切** ，只要他还能拥有这些的时候。长椅上的偎依；淋浴时的口交；一天两次性爱甚至更多，只要Harold没有因为精疲力竭而拒绝；每次路过坐在电脑前的Harold时便吻他一次，或者在他们四处追逐Leila后好不容易能坐下来五分钟时吻他。他查找了更多的菜谱，不顾Harold的抗议把他拖到了厨房，教会了他如何炒鸡蛋以及煮意大利面。他安装了一套秋千组合，给Leila买了个小足球，和她一起在后院玩耍，让Leila进球得分，然后把欢乐尖叫的她扛在肩上绕场一周。  
  
    在夜里，当Harold专心致志建立那些毫无破绽的假身份时，John在建立两个有隙可乘的假身份。  
  
    回到从前，当Harold刚开始让他跟随时，他曾给John建立了十多个银行账户，每一个账户都是自动充值的。John知道Harold对那些账户根本看都没看过一眼，一开始他曾经做过实验，同时也是为了测试Harold耐心和资源的界限：他取光了每一个账户，把钱转到开曼群岛的一个账户，等待Harold的反应。  
  
    午夜一过，那些账户全都回复到了一开始分文未取的状态，而Harold对此事一句话都没提过，而且他一直保持对此事不发一言，在John一次又一次提空那些账户超过一星期，直到John迷惑而恼怒地面对着自己账户里的那数百万美元。最后他有意对Harold暗示道或许Harold的某些东西会稍稍有些短缺了。Harold只是不明所以地看着他，John这才明白Harold是当真不知道，也根本不关心John每天提走他十万美元。相比之下，Harold **知道** 的是John穿44L码的上衣，而且以轻蔑的语气对Hugo Boss的衣服质量鄙视了一番，即使John只不过是在上班路上进过那家店而且停留了不超过十五分钟。  
  
    现在John所做的就是把钱从那些账户里取出，在亚利桑那州建立了一个新账户，开户人姓名是一对夫妻，巧妙地设计成Sammy和Veda可能会伪装成的那种：近期移民，自身持有账户，只为买一栋房子。他通过佛罗里达一个颇有声誉的黑帮为他们制作身份文件，价贵质高的那种，不容易招人议论——他以实打实的认真做这件事，就是假如Root没有黑进他们系统时他会使用的那种方式。  
  
    一旦真正的假身份设计完毕，他们把Leila交给Sammy夫妇后，John将把Harold送到欧洲几个星期，然后自己脱身到亚利桑那州，表面上装作是为了避免Root找到他们交换Leila的地点。他会为那两个有纰漏的假身份租一套房子，自己守株待兔等待Root现身。  
  
    这陷阱相当无懈可击，对一个冷血杀手而言是个大师级别的高超计划。而在得手之后他不准备对Harold撒谎，因此他不知道Harold会不会愿意再面对他。Harold **会** 面对他，John明白Harold不会离他而去，他明白Harold甚至会很乐意见到Root的死，但那会更糟，Harold会觉得自己就像个杀人凶手，而如果这个心结横亘在他们之中，就这么一直无法消解——  
  
    John把恐惧推到一旁。这无所谓。他会失去Leila，他或许也会失去Harold，但他依然拯救了他们，无论这会让他付出何种代价。  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
    “你不是真想去吧？！”John大吃一惊。   
  
    “我想我们应该去，”Harold说：“詹姆斯夫人一直非常热情好客——”  
  
    “我想你说的是詹姆斯 **先生** ，”John说：“虽说我不是不感谢那些砂锅菜和旧玩具，但——”  
  
    “在我们已经明确表示过要融入这个社区之后，拒绝邀请会显得太过刺眼，”Harold说：“更不用说我想我们应当利用这个机会证明Leila是个健康快乐的好孩子，即使是詹姆斯夫人也曾在只言片语中担心过我们把Leila关得太紧——”  
  
    “Leila有一个足球场一样大的后院。”John说。  
  
    “但她很 **孤单** 。”Harold说：“我们没试图给她安排和其他孩子的玩耍约会或幼儿园或是任何社交活动——而这，是的，因为显而易见的原因是不可能的，但我们最不需要的事便是我们某个不那么开明的邻居想要报告警方说我们疏于照顾孩子甚至是煽动儿童安全机构进行失职调查。”  
  
    在烤肉会上，John一直觉得如芒在背，就仿佛有人正用枪瞄准他的后心一样，他让Harold置身在能一览无余的池塘旁，这样John既能看到他也能监控到Leila。他不得不承认玩耍约会的必要性：和其他小孩子在一起时Leila就像发了疯一样，而且她在分享和遵守轮流秩序方面将会需要一些行为矫正。  
  
    另一方面，没有其他任何一个孩子能够唱出π的前三十位，而当Leila对六岁的孩子认真说不，她 **没有** 数错，这是圆的周长和直径之比的时候，不少大人都瞪大了眼睛。然后Leila跑去找Harold让他给那些孩子们解释。能看到被七个八岁以下的孩子团团围住满怀期望盯着的Harold双眼圆睁小心翼翼的场景，John觉得就算是不得不跟邻居们闲扯家常，也几乎值回票价了。  
  
    考德威尔和他的家人住在街对面，他也在烤肉会上，看起来十分不自在并且试图避开John，因此John特别用心地为难了他，兴致高昂地同他聊着关于他多么喜欢詹姆斯家的装修风格。然而事情总无法尽遂人意，詹姆斯先生偶然听到了这段话，迅速进屋拿出了二十份墙纸和油漆图样给John参考供他的餐厅装修计划参考。  
  
    “蓝色看起来不错？”John试探着回答，然后成功用询问砂锅菜菜谱的方法摆脱了困境。  
  
    Harold总算逃出了那群孩子的包围，烤肉会上的绝大多数时间他都在与詹姆斯夫人谈话。当他们和Leila一同走回家时Harold说道：“如果你不介意独自照看Leila的话，明天我会再去他们家一趟。詹姆斯夫人的电脑有些问题，由她描述的来看似乎是中了个相当麻烦的恶意软件。“  
  
    “小心些，Harold，”John说：“你真想成为社区电脑技术支持人员吗？”  
  
    Harold转身看着他：“与其说是技术支持，我 **宁愿** 说是去把附近邻居家庭网络的安全漏洞封堵到最低程度。”  
  
    这说得通，虽然John依旧在Harold在那边呆的两小时中从头紧张至尾，即使在这期间他们的电话始终保持在通话状态。两天后詹姆斯夫人带着她的密友考德威尔夫人前来拜访时他的心情也没有半分好转，她们要Harold帮 **她们两人** 解决问题，这让John觉得她俩不是一般的厚脸皮也是情有可原的，即使考德威尔夫人带来了一个相当美丽壮观的巧克力蛋糕用以求和也是一样。  
  
    而在Harold接近傍晚才返回的时候John的心情更加阴云密布了：他觉得对着一群手持机关枪并且嗑药嗑到嗨的士兵都没有比面对着吃过巧克力蛋糕的Leila来得可怕。  
  
    “我们原本打算不交朋友。”他把一个浑身沾满了可怕巧克力污渍并且大喊大叫的Leila往退避三舍的Harold怀里送去，然后尖锐地说道。  
  
    “建立少量的社会资本是有用处的，John。”Harold说，伸长手臂尽可能让Leila远离自己的衣服，把她抱到厨房去擦洗。  
  
    “我还 **要** 蛋糕！我还要还要更多的蛋糕！”Leila大叫。  
  
    然而Harold的确尊重了他的焦虑，以礼貌的理由拒绝了其他当地居民寻求帮助的要求。John不想再让Harold有一刻离开他的视线了，他们现在已经彻底身处危险时间窗：已经过去几乎两个月了，John每晚都会冷汗淋漓惊醒两次，绷紧全身倾听是否会有夹杂在蟋蟀歌唱中的异常声响——卵石落下声，金属刮擦声，或是猫头鹰的尖啸。  
  
    奇怪的是当该来的事终于来临时他得到的警告要远比那些多得多：电话在深夜响了起来，John从与Harold的拥吻中一惊而起，几个充满渴求的吻是近来他唯一允许自己在夜晚做的。当他拿起电话是，一个尖细，因烟酒而沙哑的女声在另一头响起：“年轻人，我很抱歉打扰你，但我想有几个小偷进了你的——”  
  
    电话突然断了，毫无声响：线路被切断了。床头几上的电子钟在下一秒钟熄灭了：电力系统也被切断了。他的手机在桌子的尾端发出蜂鸣，是保安系统发出了警报：Harold是用地下室的丙烷发动机给保安系统供电的。Harold盯着John，他毫无血色的脸漂浮在黑暗中。  
  
    “ **走** 。”John以口型无声示意，他一直等到Harold行动，从床上起身，他们最近都穿着宽松运动裤和T恤上床休息。John迅速把脚塞进一双预备好的胶底运动鞋，从衣柜顶层架子上拿出了狙击步枪。

 

他首先从后窗检查情况，那是Harold的逃生路线：有个男人站在阴影里，他控制着后院的前角。John举起狙击枪，瞄准，扣动扳机，那个男人应声倒地。Harold在他身后走出了卧室，他也穿上了胶底鞋，婴儿背袋就在他身上。John没有开口说话，只是对Harold指了指窗户，拇指向上，警报解除。Harold站在走廊上看着他，然后点点头，走进了Leila的卧室。

 

John把狙击枪放进了一个壁橱，换上了一把手枪。Bear奔出了卧室站在门口，双耳警惕地竖向前方，一声都没有吠叫。John指示它走到楼梯顶端右侧的黑暗角落，低声说：“Blijf， bewaken（保持监视）。”如果有人想要偷偷越过他，这会是另一道防线。

 

John蹑手蹑脚下了一半楼梯，然后停下来仔细倾听。那些人还没有进房：否则保安系统会再次发出警报。后院估计有两个人：一个切断线路，一个掩护，如果他们是远程指挥的话，房后和房前至少还应该各有两个人。John不知道玛丽露老太太会不会报警，那样事情会变得复杂。他决定先清理屋前的敌人，因为他不希望某些原以为只是遇到入室盗窃案子的可怜警察遭池鱼之灾中枪身亡。  
  
    他伸出手，从房内轻轻转动前门的把手，让它发出吱吱声，然后打开左侧前窗的百叶帘。一个带着黑色滑雪面具的男人转过身来，双眼因为吃惊而睁大，John隔着玻璃对他开了两枪，然后迅速俯下身潜行穿过房间。另一个人一脚踹开了前门冲了进来，朝着John原来的位置射了一梭子子弹，然后对着耳机通讯器大喊：“我们中埋伏了！上，上——”  
  
    他的后脑被一枪命中，甚至还没看到是谁开的枪便栽倒在地，而John甚至没费事补第二枪。他拿起了这个人的耳机通讯器，压低身子冲出门去，没有其他人在。有一辆厢式货车停在三栋房子之外，不属于任何邻居，车窗全被刷黑。John戴上耳机听着里面的声响：“——在前廊，我看见他——”然后举起枪瞄准，对着车前挡风玻璃开了枪，耳机内的声音戛然而止。为了保险起见他还开枪打爆了那车的车胎。

 

房子的另一侧传来了“砰砰砰”的连续声响：是那些手制地雷被引爆了。他看了看表：Harold花了四分钟，原本只该是三分钟，这比John希望的要慢，但他可以想象或许是Leila被人从半夜惊醒所以不太合作。这时间还在可以接受的范围内。

 

当后兜的手机发出蜂鸣声时John转身回了房，另一个警报被触发：后门被人突破了。“也差不多是时候了。”John低声说着走进了厨房，装在墙上的ipad在按了一个按钮后便显示出了摄像头监控画面。有四个人进了房子，编队前行训练有素，正在清除小房间和起居室可能的威胁，他们都带着滑雪面具。  
  
    肾上腺素在他的血管内低鸣，那是无比强烈的愉悦感，四周时间的流动也仿佛配合他的行动而变得缓慢起来。他一直都擅长实战，并且无法克制地喜欢这些，即使他并不愿意战斗。但这一次对他而言轻而易举：这群人闯进了他的房子，来伤害Harold，伤害Leila。John打开了餐柜拿出防毒面具和放在顶架上的烟雾弹，再从冰箱上拿下了一把散弹枪。  
  
    他拔出了防爆栓，将烟雾弹通过弹簧门扔了出去，然后推倒了厨房餐桌——由花岗岩和钛合金制成——并蜷起身躲在背后。当起居室的那几个人转过身对着这边开火时他把防毒面具戴在了头上，然后烟雾弹便在那群人脚下爆炸了。  
  
    枪击声停顿了下来，John抬头看了看ipad的屏幕，那四个人一边咳嗽一边流泪，但队形依然丝毫不乱：两人一组背对背警戒着整个房间。John记住了屏幕上他们的位置，然后对准墙壁开了枪：两个人倒下了，接着是第三个，第四个人惊慌失措地四面环视，对着厨房这边毫无准头地疯狂扫射。John把枪口移向下方，一枪射中了他的膝盖。  
  
    他穿过门走了出去，最后的那个人正倒在地上呻吟不已，一边嘶哑地咳嗽一边抽泣，结果却吸入了更多催泪的烟气。John踢走了他的枪，找出并扔掉了他的备用枪和战刀，然后抓住了他的衣领。他把咖啡桌翻到一侧，把那个人拖到了起居室的小地毯上，然后从长沙发椅上扯下沙发罩，擦干净地板上的血迹，把沙发罩也扔到了小地毯上。倒在地上的那男人根本无法动弹，散弹枪让他双腿膝盖以下的部分一片血肉模糊，John把他就那么留在了地毯上。  
  
    John头上的那个防毒面具具备红外线效果，他打开了红外线夜视功能然后出门清除后院内的来敌，动作迅捷无比：没有别的人在。他回到房内，把门敞开让催泪弹的烟气散去。警笛声渐渐清晰，他返回起居室，走到那个呻吟的暴徒身边，抓住地毯一角连毯带人把他拖到了地下室的门口。  
  
    他跪下身，用枪拍了拍那人的脸。那人睁开了泪水横流的褐色眼睛，抬头看着他。“我的天啊，真他妈的——”那人痛苦地喘息：“求求你，上帝啊，我的腿——”  
  
    “我想我应该处理一下它们。”John说。他拿出了两根束线带，系在那人的腿上给他的膝盖止血。“与此同时，你睁开眼看看。”那人随着John看去：“那下面有个避难室，藏在一块墙板之后，完全隔音，以我的拇指指纹上锁。本地的警察至少需要两周才能从DNA分析出还有另外一个人出现在现场过，而就算到了那时候我肯定他们也猜不到你还留在屋子里。”  
  
    “噢，我操，上帝啊。”那人说。  
  
    John点点头，“所以现在有两条路。我可以把你拖下去，将你锁在那里面，等到警察把这一团乱彻底清理干净后，我再过来找你，然后我们可以好好谈谈。或者，你可以给我们双方节约些时间，告诉我怎么找到你的雇主，我会让她为把你和你的小队派来这事彻底后悔。你觉得哪条路更好？”  
  
    “你见鬼的在说什么？！”那家伙说道。  
  
    “很快就会有人过来，”John说：“所以你没太多时间下决定了，我会数到三。”  
  
    “你是说——那个女人？她只是卖给我们——噢我的天——情报而已，她才没他妈的 **雇** 我们——”  
  
    “情报？”John尖锐地说：“什么情报？”  
  
    “说你们——你们有——我操！她说你们有原型机——”  
  
    **原型机** ？“你们原本打算为她抓那 **孩子** 的事怎么说？”John咬牙切齿地说。  
  
    “什么？”那男人瞪大了眼看着他：“我们没打算交给她任何东西——”正在这时，原本因为枪战而微微有些耳鸣的他听到了遥远的枪响，一共三声，他一跃而起，大叫：“Bear！Bear！ **Zoek** （追踪）！Harold， **zoek** ！”  
  
    他一路飞奔，当他从前门处的两具尸体旁边冲过时猛地扯下了防毒面具，然后继续狂奔，狂奔，心脏几乎要跳出喉咙。Bear越过了他，如离弦之箭，一路沿着街道冲下去：那辆撤离用的车仍在原地，就在半个街区外。John不顾一切地跟着Bear拼命奔跑，他没看见任何人，没看见Harold，也没看见 **她** 。难道她开了另一辆车来？还是说Harold成功逃走了？如果Harold找到了某种方式逃出了此地，他有没有花上哪怕一分钟时间，给John留下某个用来追踪的线索——Bear转到了车后，半秒钟后John从发动机盖上飞身一跃而过，落在车的另一边，然后突然停住了脚步：Harold就在那里，坐在人行道旁的草坪地里，身子斜倚在汽车上。

 

Bear抬起头望着John轻吠了一声，然后蹲坐了下来： **发现目标** 。Harold手里握着一把枪，Root平躺在他身前的地面上，脸上残留着一丝讶异，双臂张开，一把小手枪挂在她的手指上。  
  
    John的身体下意识行动了起来。他从她瘫软的手中踢走那把小手枪，检查脉搏。她已经死了，胸前的黑色衣服一片湿漉的粘稠：在那上面有三个枪眼。“Harold，”John轻呼，在他身旁跪了下来：“Harold——”脉搏正常，Harold的呼吸平稳，但——但那毯子盖住的婴儿背袋没有任何 **动静** ，John双手抓住了背袋猛力把它扯了开来，差点把Harold带倒在地，他朝内看去：袋子是空的——“ **Harold** ，Leila在哪里？”  
  
    Harold没有看向他，他眨了好几次眼，John努力克制不要摇晃他。  
  
    “在升降机里。”  
  
    “什么？”John睁大了眼。  
  
    “我给她吃了镇静剂，”Harold说，声音毫无生气。他再次眨了眨眼，然后低头看向Root：“她死了。”  
  
    “是的。”John一瞬间不知该如何是好，然后他看了看Harold那把枪，并不是他自己的其中一把。“你从哪儿弄来的枪？”  
  
    “我从考德威尔先生的家里偷来的，在我给他妻子修电脑的时候，”Harold说：“那是警察来了吗？”  
  
    John从汽车的引擎盖上看过去，的确是警察，他认出了那个瘦高个儿的年轻人，他和另一个副手正站在他们房子走道的尽头，双眼圆瞪，两人都拔出了枪，或许是他们看见了房前的那些尸体。  
  
    “或许你应该去把Leila弄出来，”Harold说：“我想这种情况或许很难对当局解释，我把那架梯子留在了窗下，没遵从你的指示——因为我觉得Root会特别小心保持我逃生通道的畅通。”  
  
    John再次瞪着他，他的心跳还没从肾上腺素的控制下解脱。的确他已经检查过那女人的脉搏，但他依然不敢 **相信** Root真的死了。他不相信是Harold——“你 **预谋** 了这一切。”  
  
    Harold头一次抬起脸直视着他：“就像你预谋把她引到亚利桑那州去一样。”他说：“我想我们都知道只有一种方法才能解除目前的困境，Reese先生。”  
  
    他摇摇晃晃地缓缓站起身来，John随他一同站起。Harold的表情飘渺而遥远，嘴唇毫无笑意，紧抿成一条直线。他把自己封闭了起来，僵硬地，就仿佛面前横亘着一堵高墙，John想要 **揍** 他，把他揍得 **七荤八素** ，狠狠伤害他，Harold他——Harold他——  
  
    他伸出了手，一把抓住Harold的衬衫，把他拉入了怀中，狠狠地吻他，一次又一次，不顾一切地，直到Harold开始颤抖，颤抖得如此剧烈以至于John不得不把枪从他手中拿走。泪水从Harold脸上滑落，John的舌尖尝到了苦涩的咸味。他中断了吻，把额头紧紧与Harold的相抵，深呼吸了两次，接着再次吻上了Harold，凶猛而充满怒气，然后把Harold推开：“上车，把后车厢打开。”  
  
    John把枪塞回后腰，然后弯下身把Root的尸身背了起来，连同她的枪一起扔进了后车厢，关上了车厢门，然后回到了房子那边。  
  
    他花了大概两分钟沿梯爬回窗户，翻窗时他听见楼下警察的声音。“上帝啊，”是那个瘦高个儿，或许是在用无线电报告：“耶稣基督，噢我亲爱的上帝啊，南希，我们需要一辆——我们需要把所有的车都派到这儿来，上帝，上帝。”另一个警察听起来似乎是在呕吐。  
  
    那个送餐升降机的平板被向下拉了一些，位于相对安全的两层楼中间。Leila在她的安全座椅里沉沉熟睡着，怀里抱着眼镜先生，一件凯夫拉纤维防弹背心包裹着她，有一张纸钉在那件防弹背心上。John把她连座椅一起小心举了出来，那张纸是纽约一个律师的名片。Leila微微打着鼾，流着口水。John咬紧了牙关，万一要是——但Harold肯定考虑过那个，Harold从头至尾都算无遗策。  
  
    “万一要是我们俩都被杀了呢？”John把安全座椅固定在后车座上，声音紧绷地问。Harold已经发动了引擎，但没有开车灯。Bear躺在车椅下，双耳因为John的声音在他们两人间紧张地转来转去。  
  
    “詹姆斯夫人会在明天早上收到一条消息，”Harold说：“一旦我死亡，生命感知装置就会启动并定时发送那短信。”他缓缓起步，滑下车道，几乎没有碰油门，直到他们驶离了三个街区外才开始加速。十分钟后他们就行驶在高速公路上了，路线是他们之前商定好的。  
  
    “开进那个出口，”十分钟后第一个休息区出现在他们眼前时John说道。他的手在自己的大腿上紧握成拳，指关节隐隐发白，不知道自己该如何是好，也不知道自己究竟 **想** 怎么做。当Harold停下来后，John打开门下了车，走到空旷的停车场中央。Harold过了一会儿也下了车跟随着他，在他数码之外停下了脚步。  
  
    “你从头到尾都知道。”John说：“你察觉了她已经猜到我们的计划，守在逃脱点等着你自投罗网。”  
  
    “她——非常善于查找漏洞。”Harold说。  
  
    “而你首先察觉了这件事，”John说：“你却没有告诉我。”  
  
     Harold微微颤动了一下。“漏洞并不是逃脱路线，也不是你计划中的任何特定方面。即使你更换逃脱点的位置，也无法消除隐患。  
  
    “那究竟是 **什么** ？”John猛然转身问他：“漏洞是什么，Harold，什么样的漏洞让你甚至都不能告诉我？”  
  
    “当然是你爱我们。”Harold说。  
  
    John睁大了眼睛。  
  
    “她对我们计划的具体细节毫不知情。她所做的只是监视你的背后，因为她确信你一定会挡在我们和危险之间。”Harold沉默了一下：“我想你也明白你绝对不可能选择任何其他做法。”  
  
    “Harold，”John开口，然后无法再说下去。他的确明白，自己不会选择别的道路。  
  
    “而她绝不会——她绝不会让你有任何机会接近她，你太过危险。只有——唯一的机会只有—— **我** 必须是那个——”  
  
    Harold的声调变高，然后支离破碎。John的怒气就仿佛泥牛入海一般迅速消失无踪，他大步合上了Harold留在他们之间的距离。Harold浑身颤抖，眼神空洞。他无力地把头靠在了John的胸前，在John的双手之间蜷缩成一团。John把他拉得更近，轻轻抚摸着他的头。“是的，”他说，悔恨和欢喜同时充满了他的心房，最终他长长出了一口气，让自己相信他们终于获得了平安。“你必须这么做。你也深爱着我们，Harold，你必须这么做。”  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
 **尾声**

  
    租赁网站把这栋房子称为“城堡[6]”，虽说实在是夸张了一点，但它的后院确实是个如假包换的果园：四十棵修剪得整洁漂亮的果树排列成行，数匹邻家的小马在篱笆上探头探脑试图偷走几个青苹果，盒子里的草莓堆积如山，在温暖的六月天里肆意漫溢着香气。而木台上的躺椅看起来已经不怎么像椅子了，它更像一张长了好几个扶手、木腿和椅背的超大号木床。  
  
    John的后脑勺依然还有那么几根直竖着的寒毛没能完全放松下来：在远离城市、时差、以及通过机场海关后残留的一丝丝紧张之后。然而六月的艳阳暖烘烘地洒在他身上，Harold在他身旁伸着懒腰，Leila的尖声欢笑近在咫尺。  
  
    “她成长的程度真是了不起，”Harold略有些伤感地说。Leila一边飞奔而过大喊着“吼吼吼～～我是一个僵尸”一边追在汪汪叫的Bear身后，嘴上和手上一片鲜红：她两手都是捏碎的草莓。“我告诉过你Veda说她已经开始看书了吗？我预定了一些儿童导读——”  
  
    “希望那不是其中的一本。”John低头看着Harold腿上的那本六英寸厚的大部头，还是本法语书。  
    “不是，”Harold一脸庄严：“虽然我的确想过她或许会希望我给她读些普鲁斯特[7]的作品，在我们还留在这儿的时候——”  
  
    “听起来很适合在午睡前读。”John给了Harold一个温和而无辜的微笑。Harold冷哼了一声，唰一下翻开了书，显而易见地无视了他。John把手背在脑后，风暖日丽，完美无缺，空气中带着缕缕甜香。他伸了个大懒腰，觉得自己脊椎上的每一块骨头都在心满意足地噼啪轻响，肌肉一块接一块放松下来。  
  
    他开始慢慢让自己相信，自己真的拥有了这一切。Harold和他谈论了很多次“在Leila的人生中持续保持重要关系”，但John依旧不敢完全相信Veda不会在他们把Leila带去度假的最后一刻改变主意。那时他走进了房门：Leila正在大喊“再见外婆，再见外公！”然后蹦蹦跳跳出了房门走向等着她的车，身后的小拖箱也随着她蹦蹦跳跳，Veda对着他微笑，在他的脸颊上亲了一下，然后祝他们玩得开心。  
  
    这一切看起来依旧不太真实，但这天早上他在位于法国的一间别墅里醒来，身旁是Harold和射进窗帘的阳光，没有人想追杀他们，然后某个体重三十二磅的三岁小鬼头结结实实地空降在了他的胃上，还一边叫着：“爹地！爸爸！是吃烤饼的时间啦！”当然这也的的确确证明了——好吧这一切都是现实中正在发生的。  
  
    John在Leila一路小跑过来并伸手试图借力爬上木台椅时坐了起来，他的睡裤脚上留下了一个大大的深红色手印。“爸爸，你想不想要个草莓？”她朝着Harold的方向挥舞着那只看起来血淋淋的手。  
  
    Harold慌忙说：“我恐怕现在不想要任何草莓，谢谢你，Leila。”一面把身子往后缩去。  
  
    “爹地， **你** 要不要草莓？”她对John恳求：“ **超级超级** 好吃！”  
  
    “好啊。”John张大了口，让她从手中捏得汁水淋漓的那一把草莓里挑了些送到他嘴里。这味道确实美妙无比，他一边想一边从嘴里拣出了几片树叶。  
  
    “我 **再** 给你拿些草莓！”她叫道，把手中剩余的草莓塞满了一腮帮子，然后滑下椅子再次向田野冲去。  
  
    “我们 **应该** 和Veda谈谈那件事。”Harold一边看着她离去一边说道。  
  
    “是啊。”John说。Veda之前告诉Leila她要跟家里的朋友Harold叔叔和John叔叔出门旅行，但Leila不接受这个说法，而John并不准备纠正她。他曾经接受了自己的父亲在一次巡逻任务中离去。在Leila长大到足够懂得阿德南•彼得罗辛为何懦弱地躲避她，就仿佛是在躲避一件脏衣服之前，他非常肯定他的工作和那些号码对她而言会更有意义。“彼得罗辛在和解协议里究竟有些什么权利？”  
  
    “首先是监督下的探视，他本应行使的，”Harold说：“但他没有。”  
  
    John点点头，怒意暗生，虽然考虑到那个混蛋是个满口谎言的出轨奸夫，对待他同性恋的儿子如同家族之耻，引诱一个年轻到足可以当他女儿的姑娘，还逼迫她抛弃了他们的孩子，他本不应该对他的行为有任何惊讶。  
  
    “但这件事是可以处理的。”Harold微微耸了耸肩。“事实上在讨论和解协议期间他从未坚持过要进行亲子测试，很容易就能把生物学父亲的测试结果显示为我们俩之一。”  
  
    “哎呀，Harold，”John说：“这主意太棒了。”  
  
    “我想这主意恐怕有些不择手段，”Harold说：“但这 **将会** 把事情简单化。当然这会使得和解协议失效，但金钱不是问题：而且这可以令我在Leila名下设立一笔更全面的信托基金的打算变得方便不少，当然得先假设我们能说服Sammy和Veda同意这件事。”  
  
    John不清楚哪件事听起来更棒，去掉彼得罗辛的姓氏，或是冠上他和Harold的姓氏，但无论哪一种他都喜欢。  
  
    “当然，我不建议现在就立刻更换监护安排。”Harold继续说着，John回头盯着他：“他们自然是会拒绝的，而且不管怎么说目前的我们都很难有能力承担起那个责任。但考虑到Sammy和Veda的年龄，以及我们那些工作对体能上的特殊要求，在我看来大约五到十年后进行监护权的转移对双方皆有利……”  
  
    他的话不知不觉停了下来。发现John正茫然不知所措地盯着他看，Harold眨了眨眼：“我们不可能永远上刀山下火海，John。”  
  
    John环视四周——看着Leila，看着别墅，看着所有这一切，他原本以为不过是浮生偷得几日闲而无法长久拥有的这一切，原本刚刚才开始显得真实的这一切。“然后我们就——”他合上了嘴，无法再说下去。Harold没有错，John明白他已经在走下坡路了：肌肉张力、反射能力、恢复能力、力量以及精力，岁月正在一点点侵蚀这些东西。总有一日Harold会需要招募新的特工来完成名单上的任务。  
  
    他只不过是从未——他曾以为自己的终结就是死亡，而不是在一间乡村别墅，有一个终生伴侣，一个女儿，以及从此之后永远幸福快乐的生活。但话说回来——他伸出了自己的手，代替了言语。Harold也伸出了手，与他的五指紧紧相扣——Harold曾经改写过他的人生，今后亦会如此。  
  
（FIN）  


  


* * *

[1] Wardriving驾驶攻击，这个词来源于wardialing“电话突破系统”，也称为接入点映射，这是一种在驾车围绕企业或住所邻里时扫描无线网络名称的活动，简单说就是宅总带着笔电开着车顺着街道挨个儿去黑每一个Wifi网络了……

[2] 二手认证车（Certified Pre-Owned Vehicle）：原本购买二手车是有风险的，因为买家并不知道二手车的真正磨损情况，后来汽车制造商就推出了二手认证服务，对与较新款的二手车（通常在推出该型号五年内）由厂家本身通过严格的认证测试后，会给予该车一定的额外质保和特殊补贴，再将车投入二手市场，这种车就叫做二手认证车。

[3] Grubhub是家订附近外卖的网站，只要你输入所在地址和想吃食物的类型就能很方便搜索出附近符合要求的外卖餐店，据说有数百万用户，天使投资人是指某些具有净资产的人对某些具备巨大潜力的初创产业进行早期投资。简单而言就是热爱外卖鄙视烧菜的Harold·不买不舒服斯基·Finch老板为了能够随时随地订到披萨就搞了这么个网站出来……顺说这家网站真的存在：www.grubhub.com，有兴趣的美国筒子可以一试。

[4] Don't ask, don't tell.不许问，不许说：为回避美国军队中同性恋的敏感话题,1993年时任美国总统的克林顿定下一条“不许问,不许说”的规定,禁止军中谈论这一话题,更不许相关人员主动公开自己的身份。奥巴马上台后于2010年底废除了这项规定。

[5] Weapons Sergeant武器士官：美军的特种部队小组通常包括一个组长，医疗官，联络士官，情报士官和武器专家。武器士官就是一切小型武器和战术的专家，所谓的战斗小组的刀锋，“the best of the best of the best”。

[6] 译注：原文是chateau，法文。

[7] 马塞尔•普鲁斯特（Marcel Proust），法国二十世纪最伟大小说家之一，代表作《追忆似水年华》，是意识流的先驱和大师。（也就是说他的作品的确很适合睡前读……催眠效果一刚……）

 


End file.
